Januari
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Sebuah songfic sederhana yang diambil dari lagu Januari-Glenn Fredly. Mereka berbeda. Namun namun saling mencintai. Tapi, apa daya, bagai berjalan diatas serpihan kaca, setiap langkah yang ia ambil hanya akan menyakiti relung hatinya. 'Dengarkan, dengarkan lagu-lagu ini, melodi rintihan hati ini. Kisah kita berakhir di Januari…' Lantas, akankah akhir bahagia menjadi milik mereka?


**My first songfic… sorry for the mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**Glenn Fredly – Januari**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Berat bebanku…**_

_**Meninggalkanmu…**_

_**Separuh nafas jiwaku, sirna…**_

Udara dingin menusuk masih menyelimuti Tokyo. Walau salju sudah berhenti menghujani kota cantik ini di bulan Januari, namun jalan-jalan masih tertutup bekas salju yang cukup tebal.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari kencang. Menahan dinginnya udara Tokyo yang mencapai -8oC tanpa gentar. Tak sekalipun ia berniat untuk memperlambat laju larinya, atau sekedar menengok kanan-kiri. Dengan kaki yang gemetar dan-

-air mata yang berjatuhan.

Air mata nan suci itu meleleh begitu saja dari kedua mata emerald indah Haruno Sakura –nama gadis itu. Sakit. Nyeri. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Hawa dingin tak lagi jadi masalah bagi gadis 22 tahun itu. Hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_**Maaf… mungkin ini yang terbaik."**_

"_**Hiks…"**_

"_**Jangan menangis dihadapanku."**_

"_**Tapi aku… masih mencintaimu."**_

Seakan ada _roll film_ yang kembali berputar diotaknya membuat kakinya terasa lemas dan enggan untuk berlari. Namun, siapa peduli. Ia tetap berlari menahan derasnya air mata yang membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya.

_**Bukan salahmu**_

_**Apa dayaku?**_

_**Mungkin benar cinta sejati…**_

_**Tak berpihak pada kita…**_

BRUK

Sakura ambruk ditengah salju dingin yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin sakit. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram gundukan salju itu dan menghempaskannya dengan emosi meluap.

Kaki jejangnya mulai mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali berlari. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh gadis ini. Dan tak sedikit pula orang yang ditabraknya.

"_**Ini kehendak orangtuaku."**_

"_**Bukankah kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini?"**_

"_**Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Maaf."**_

"_**Tapi… aku…hiks…"**_

Akhirnya putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu tiba di apartemen sewaannya. Tidak mewah, sederhana namun indah dan rapih. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menerjunkan diri ke ranjang. Dan mengadu kepalanya dengan tembok yang keras dengan keadaan yang sangat frustasi. Seakan tidak ingin mengingat segelut kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan. Yang menusuk hingga ke bagian terdalam relung hatinya.

Ia melihat kearah bingkai foto yang tergeletak manis diatas meja belajarnya. Foto dirinya sedang tersenyum lebar bersama seorang pemuda berambut emo yang mencuat ke belakang yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Hatinya seakan tersayat.

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berusaha melupakan memori terburuk dalam hidupnya itu. Namun tidak berhasil. Sama sekali. Bayangan akan kejadian yang seakan menghancurkan hatinya terus mengikutinya.

_**Kasihku, sampai disini, kisah kita**_

_**Jangan tangisi keadannya…**_

_**Bukan kar'na kita berbeda**_

Sakura's P.O.V

Kami-sama, kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku bukan? Kau memberi kebahagiaan dan merebutnya kembali tanpa persetujuanku. Kau hanya menyakitiku. Dia… dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Jika dari awal kami tidak bisa bersatu. Tidak bisa bahagia bersama. Kenapa kau mempertemukan kami!

Akhir bahagia memang bukan untuku…

Seharusnya aku tau. Dia dan aku memang berbeda. Kami bukan pasangan yang sepadan. Sejak awal banyak yang menentang hubungan ini. Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku tau, dia memiliki materi yang berkelimpahan, sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak karyawan biasa yang mengais cinta sang Tuan Muda. Apa karena status sosial saja?

Harusnya aku tau, tak ada yang tulus di dunia ini.

Kami-sama, kau, dan kota ini selalu mempermainkanku. Harapan akan kebahagiaan itu palsu. Tak pernah ada untuku.

Berada disini hanya akan menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi. Menghancurkan hatiku menjadi serpihan yang tak akan pernah bisa menyatu lagi. Untuk selamanya.

_**Dengarkan, dengarkan lagu-lagu ini**_

_**Melodi rintihan hati ini**_

_**Kisah kita berakhir**_

_**Di Januari…**_

Kami-sama… izinkan aku untuk melupakannya…

Hati ini terasa sakit

Aku berusaha... bersikukuh meletakan namanya

Dalam puncak tertinggi hatiku selama ini

Namun ia tidak

Ia seakan memaksaku membuangnya jauh-jauh

Bukankah ini tidak adil?

Setiap perkataan ini

Seakan hanya membuatku merintih menahan sakit yang tak kunjung reda ini

Tak ada lagi cahaya baru

Tak ada lagi harapan

Semua telah sirna seiring semilir angin ini membawanya pergi

Tapi, kenapa sakitnya tidak hilang?

Cukup!

Aku lah yang akan pergi

Aku yang akan mengakhiri ini semua

Tak ada lagi rintihan sakit dan keputusasaan

Aku telah memulai

Dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya.

Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu…

Uchiha Sasuke…

"Moshimoshi okaa-san? Ya, aku akan kembali ke Osaka minggu depan. Aku hanya ingin…memulai hidup baru."

**.**

**.**

**OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ini songfic pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau aneh. Lagu ini bener-bener mengguncang hatiku banget waktu denger. Jadi kuputuskan untuk dibikin songfic. Tenang aja, ini GAK TAMAT kok! Soalnya aku ga akan rela bikin SasuSaku sad ending. Sequel akan keluar nanti… mungkin lama mungkin tidak. Karena kesibukan sekolah melebihi apapun. Tapi PASTI akan kubuat! Jadi keep calm and wait for the sequel!**

**Pembaca yang baik menghargai hasil kerja authornya dengan mereview. Kritik dan saran akan ditampung dikolom review!**


End file.
